Lobak Rasa Susu (Hunkai ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Jongin marah dengan hyung keduanya yang meninggalkan dirinya hanya untuk menemani Seohyun sunbaenim ke Mall (Just sequel of Our Cute Jonginie, Hunkai inside, crack pair, Absurd, Bashing not allowed!)


**Lobak Rasa Susu**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance /Family**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Gaje, Niple play, Lactation maybe huhuu, Incest Alert**

 **Sequel Our Cute Jonginie**

 **Summary :**

 **Jongin marah dengan hyung keduanya yang meninggalkan dirinya hanya untuk menemani Seohyun sunbaenim ke Mall.**

* * *

.

.

"Ayolah, baby"

"Sana ah!" Jongin berseru kesal.

Sehun yang mendengarnya terkejut saat mendapati adik bungsunya yang sexy itu ogah disentuh.

Jongin yang hanya dibalut kemeja besar milik hyung keduanya itu beranjak dari ranjang king size mereka dengan merenggut lucu.

Tadi siang hyungnya ini nyebelin sih. Janjinya mau nungguin Jongin saat di kampus. Tapi waktu dia selesai mengikuti kuis, dia malah tidak mendapati Sehun.

Alih-alih bertemu Sehun. Moonkyu, teman tongkrongan Sehun bilang kalau kakak keduanya itu lagi mengantar Seohyun sunbaenim pergi ke mall.

Siapa yang tidak kesal coba?

Dia yang janji dia juga yang ingkar.

Tahun ini adalah tahun kedua mereka tinggal di apartment. Mengingat ketiganya sudah kuliah dan kesibukan orangtua mereka yang saat ini menetap di Kanada.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Sehun. Ia tidak menyerah. malahan menyusul Jongin ke dapur. Dimana namja manis itu tengah memotong sayuran-mengingat hari sudah menjelang sore dan kedua hyungnya yang bawel kalau tidak ada makanan.

"Lepasin!" gertaknya.

Sehun yang kesal pun akhirnya membalik tubuh Jongin. Menatap sang adik tajam.

"Kau kenapa, hah?" tanyanya. Setengah membentak.

Mata bulat Jongin berkaca-kaca. Hatinya yang lembut sama sekali tak bisa dibentak.

"Hyung sudah tidak sayang Jongin lagi"

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Benarkan? Jongin langsung nangis. Ya Tuhan, Sehun serba salah kalau sudah menghadapi beruang gendut satu ini.

"Aduh, Jongin. Hyung tak bermaksud memarahi mu tadi"

"Hiks"

Dipeluknya tubuh Jongin yang hanya dibalut kemeja itu.

"Sehunie hyung lebih memilih noona ganjen itu, hiks"

"Heh?"

Tahu darimana adiknya ini kalau Sehun menemani Seohyun noona membolos ke Mall? Ya ampun...Padahal bukan maksud Sehun ninggalin Jongin tadi siang. Itu semua gara-gara Seohyun noona yang langsung menarik tangannya.

"Cup...Cup..Hyung janji gak akan ninggalin Jongin lagi"

"Hiks, janji?"

*Pinky Promise*

Sehun mengangguk. Wajah Jongin memerah sembab. Ia hapus jejak air mata itu di pipi sang adik.

"Janji kok..Kan cinta hyung cuma untuk Jongin"

"Hyungie gombal" malu-malu miaw~

"Gombal hyung cuma untuk Jongin kok"

Wajah Sehun sudah seperti om-om pedo yang asli mesum sekali tampangnya. Sementara Jongin? Dibanding polos dia malah kelihatan oon. Disuruh ngangkang saja juga dia nurut.

Tidak percaya?

Lah itu yang sedang berbaring di atas meja makan siapa?

"Hyung, bibir Jongie memang rasanya manis ya?" tanya Jongin, pada sang kakak yang kini tengah mengukung tubuh rampingnya.

Sehun menghapus benang saliva di bibir sang adik. "Tentu saja. Bibir Jongie yang paling manis"

"Tapi Jongie kesal. Masa Minho hyung memakan bibir Jongie" *Pouting*

Wajah Sehun merongos jelek. Apa-apaan Minho itu? Bisa-bisanya manfaatin adiknya yang POLTAK ini hanya untuk mencicipi bibir Jongin. Cih...Dasar mesum

(*Padahal sendirinya juga mesum-_-)

"Jongie"

"Iya, hyungie?"

Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Jongin. "Dibuka ya? Hyung mau susu" katanya.

Jongin mengangguk lucu.

...

* * *

"Eungh"

Bibir plumnya melenguh nikmat seiring bibir tipis Sehun yang 'nenen' di puting mencuatnya itu.

"yahh...Oh...Enak"

Sehun tersenyum seraya mengulum puting Jongin. Andai Jongin bisa mengeluarkan Asi, pasti nikmat sekali. Ia mulai menggigit gemas puting Jongin. sementara tangannya yang menganggur menangkup dada kanan Jongin yang montok.

"Uhhhh, jangan digigit" Jongin merengek-dadanya terasa sedikit sakit. Kenapa sih kedua hyungnya selalu suka menggigit niples abuse nya? Kan sakit..

Tangan nakal itu mulai bergerilya ke perut rata Jongin. Semakin ke bawah hingga ke bagian bawah Jongin yang terekspose sexy.

"Sudah bangun, Eoh?" ledek Sehun. Seraya menyentil penis mungil sang adik.

"Angghh..Hyungieehh"

Anak kedua Wu itu tertawa pelan. Dia berharap si sulung di tahan pulang oleh si centil Byun, yang ngebet banget dijadikan pacar oleh Zitao.

Jongin melebarkan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang saat Sehun mulai mengulum penis mungilnya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang merasakan kenikmatan lidah ahli Sehun yang terus menusuk lubang urine-nya.

"Ughh" Matanya yang bulat menatap bingung sang hyung yang berhenti mengulum disaat ia akan sampai.

Ia merasa kosong dan gatal di bawah sana.

"Kenapa? kalau kau sampai duluan kan tidak asyik"

Jongin merenggut lucu.

...

* * *

Jongin menatap sang hyung yang tengah membuka kulkas. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. sedangkan ia masih berbaring di atas meja. Dalam keadaan mengangkang lebar, dengan penis mungil yang terekspose.

"Hunie hyung" rengeknya. dia sudah merasa gatal dan horny parah.

"Iyaa nanti dulu, sayang"

Bibirnya mengerucut. Lubangnya berkedut-kedut minta diisi.

"Lubang Jongie gatal"

Sehun menyeringai saat mendapatkan sebuah lobak gemuk di kulkas. 'Maaf hyung, lobakmu ku pakai dulu' batin Sehun.

"Hyungie"

Lihat-lihat!

Si sexy Jongin tengah memainkan putingnya sendiri. Dia merasa aneh, karena tidak bisa merasa nikmat seperti saat kedua hyungnya yang 'nenen' di putingnya.

"Iya, bawel"

Jongin menautkan alisnya saat melihat Sehun yang tengah meletakan susu UHT di atas meja dan sebuah lobak dan mentimun.

"Hyung mau masak ya?"

Sehun nyengir. tampangnya terlihat idiot. Jadi ini calon dokter? Si mahasiswa pintar yang sering dielu-elukan para dosen kelihatan benar-benar bodoh dengan cengiran itu.

"Lihat saja nanti" katanya, sok penting. Sehun mulai memasukan cairan susu itu dengan jarum suntik yang ia beli untuk praktek nanti.

Jongin melotot saat Sehun mendekatkan jarum suntik itu ke dadanya.

"No..hyung mau apa?" Tanyanya. dengan ekpresi horror-seraya menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Mau minum susu"

"Andwae"

Sehun mencebik kesal.

"Yasudah..Main saja sendiri sana! Hyung mau pergi sama Seohyun noona"

"H..Hyung"

Sehun berbalik saat mendengar Jongin memanggilnya.

"I..iyasudah deh. Jongie mau" anak imut itu berkata pasrah.

Sehun merasa seperti orang brengsek. Tapi dia juga tidak tahan melihat Jongin. Ya ampun..

"Hoaaahh" Jongin membusungkan dadanya saat jarum suntik itu mulai disuntikan ke dadanya. Dua kali Sehun melakukan itu. dan rasanya sakit bukan main.

"Nah. Selesai" katanya, bangga.

Jongin menahan sakit. Ia mengelusi dadanya yang montok seperti sedang menyusui.

"Terus lobak itu?"

Sehun menyeringai iblis.

"Itadakimasu"

...

* * *

Jongin pikir kakaknya gila... Ya, gila, sadis, mesum, idiot jadi satu.

Kakaknya yang kedua ini..

Yang calon dokter katanya..

Yang paling dibanggakan kepandaiannya..

Tapi sekarang lihat bagaimana ia bertingkah!

"H..Hyungieegh, sakithh" Jongin meringis kesakitan.

Sehun masa bodo amat. Ia tengah mencoba inovasi terbarunya yang benar-benar kampret.

MEMASUKAN UJUNG KURUS LOBAK KE DALAM LUBANG SANG ADIK!

Hah? *Tampang Cengo*

JLEB..

"Eungghh" Jongin melenguh nikmat saat ujung kurus lobak itu menyentuh telak prostatnya.

"Woahhhh, Sugoii" Mata sempit Sehun menatap penuh minat lubang sang adik.

"Jadi begini saat penisku masuk ke lubangmu" ia bermonolog seorang diri. Dasar iblis mesum!

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang adik. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah cantik adiknya yang sembab.

Ia usap lembut rambut Jongin. "Sakit? tanyanya. Sok perhatian sekali dia.

"Rasanya aneh"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Ini pengalaman baru dari hyung" kata Sehun. kemudian ia mengulum bibir plum sang adik dan mengobrak-abrik ke dalam mulut adiknya yang cantik itu.

...

* * *

"Ahhhnnnn..Ahhhhh..Ahhh"

Desahan sexy itu mengalun indah dari bibir Jongin seiring gerakan lobak di hole nya dan mulut Sehun yang asyik mengulum niple-nya..

"Hyung..Moree ahhhh"

Sehun tak akan menyangka jika meminum susu dari puting Jongin senikmat ini. Kalau tau begitu, kenapa dari dulu tidak ia coba ya. Hadeuh..

Plok..

Plok..

Plokk..

Tubuhnya menggelinjang seperti busur. Ini nikmat sekali. Dan Jongin tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi kecuali mendesah dan mendesah.

Perih dan nikmat menjadi satu. Lubangnya yang merah begitu teraniaya dengan sebuah lobak di dalamnya.

Ujung lobak yang kurus, namun keras itu begitu tangguh merudal paksa prostatnya.

"Yahh..disanahh..ahhhhnn..Cummhh..Oouch"

Ia menyemburkan cairan putihnya. Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya di lubang Jongin. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya barang beberapa centi dari tubuh sexy sang adik.

Betapa sangat ia mengagumi dada mulus Jongin dengan puting merahnya yang mencuat. Dan lagi..Uhhh. Susu UHT yang ia suntikan ke dada Jongin meluber di sekitar puting itu.

Lalu di bawah sana. Manhole Jongin yang becek dan sosis mungilnya yang berlumuran sperma? so yummy..

Tanpa sadar Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya. Jongin mendesis perih saat Sehun menarik keluar lobak di hole-nya yang basah oleh manjuicy sang adik.

"Nohh..Hyungie, Jangan timun!" Jongin menahan tangan sang kakak yang hendak memasukan timun ke dalam hole-nya.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang kini juga menatapnya melas. Ia menghela napas pelan. Dia memang akan kalah dengan tatapan puppy itu.

...

* * *

"Pelan-pelanh"

Sehun mencoba melesakan penisnya ke lubang Jongin yang merah dan berkedut.

Tadinya ia masih ingin bermain lagi. Tapi melihat wajah melas Jongin, dia jadi tidak tega.

Kemudian berakhirlah ia yang membuka celana trainingnya dan menunjukan penisnya yang besar dan gagah mengacung tegak dengan urat-urat disekitarnya.

"S..sempith sekalih"

"Ungggg..."

Jleb...

"Aarrrggggggghhtt"

Jongin beteriak menahan sakit.

Sang kakak pun buru-buru membungkam bibir adiknya. Mengajaknya berperang lidah agar namja manis itu melupakan rasa sakit di lubangnya.

"Hmmppphh"

Perlahan Sehun mulai bergerak pelan. Ia harus bisa menemukan prostat Jongin dan menggempurnya kuat-kuat. Seolah tidak mau kalah dengan sebuah lobak yang telah berhasil membuat adiknya mendesah nikmat.

"Hyaahhh...ahhhh...terushh..Yaahhh.."

Bunyi kecipak basah terdengar. Antara suara paha Sehun yang beradu dengan bagian bawah Jongin, maupun suara penis Sehun yang menyodok liar lubang sang adik.

"hmmmm...Ahhhhh...Fuck, nikmat sekalih"-Sehun

Jongin mengerang. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher kokoh sang kakak. Sehun tersenyum, ia kembali membungkam bibir sang adik dan mengajaknya bermain liar.

Jongin memukul pelan dada Sehun saat dirasa ia kehabisan oksigen. Wajah Jongin memerah bercampur horny. Dan itu semua mampu membuat libidonya naik dan bersemangat menggempur lubang sang adik.

"Ohhhyaahh...ahhhhyaahh..Hyungieh..aku mauhh"

"Bersamahh"

Sehun mempercepat ritme nya saat dirasa ia hendak datang. Tusukannya membuat Jongin klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun menyusul sang adik. Ia mengeram pelan dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam sang adik.

Jongin merasakan perutnya kembung, dan hangat di lubangnya. Sehun keluar begitu banyak hingga sebagian sperma itu tercecer membasahi paha tan mulusnya.

keduanya nampak berantakan. Begitupun dengan keadaan meja makan yang terkena dampak dari perbuatan mereka. well, ada cairan sperma sedikit muncrat di sana.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Omake

* * *

"Hyungie"

Sehun yang tengah menjilati leher sang adik bergumam pelan.

"Sehun hyung"

"Apa?"

Ia mendongak menatap Jongin yang tengah memasang tampang imutnya.

"Lobaknya" Jongin menunjuk lobak ya g tergelatak pasrah di sampingnya dengan lelehan manjuice nya. "Ini kan Lobaknya Tao hyung"

Sehun melotot horror saat mengingat nasib lobak yang hendak dijadikan sang hyung untuk campuran isi lumpia goreng favoritnya.

"Dicuci saja juga bersih lagi" Sehun menyahut acuh.

Kemudian kembali menggempur sang adik dan membuat namja cantik itu mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

"Oh yeaahhhh...Ahnn ahhh...Hamili aku, hyunghh"

...

* * *

(Beberapa hari kemudian)

Beberapa teman-teman kuliah kedua hyungnya datang ke apartment mereka untuk berkunjung. Nampak sepiring lumpia goreng ala Wu Zitao di atas meja.

"Ini kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Moonkyu, sangsi.

Di sampingnya Namjoon dan Jaehwan juga menatap Zitao dengan masing-masing mulut mengunyah lumpia.

"Tentu saja" sahutnya.

"Ini enak" Puji Baekhyun. Ia mencomot lagi lumpia di piring.

"Sepertinya ini bukan resep biasanya" Minho berkomentar.

"Iyaa..Lobaknya tidak getir. Kan biasanya yang kau buat itu getir" Moonkyu membenarkan.

"Masa sih?"

Zitao menguliti lumpianya dan memakan potongan lobak di sana. 'Rasanya kok manis ya' batinnya. Padahal dia yakin dia sudah mencampurkan garam untuk campuran lumpianya.

"Rasanya seperti Susu" kata Namjoon.

Beberapa pun mengangguk pelan.

"Dicampur susu ya? Tapi enak lho"

Sehun yang tak sengaja lewat dapur-hendak minum. Tersedak air putih yang membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Hun, kau tak apa?" Zitao menatap adik kembarnya khawatir.

"Uhukk..uhukk..Tak apa hyung"

"Hyung pakai lobak yang di kulkas?" tanya sang adik.

"Tentu saja. memangnya yang dimana lagi?"

Sehun melotot horror mendengarnya.

"Iya..Lobaknya manis lho, hun. Mau coba?" Minho menawarkan.

Sehun merutuki kebodohannya. 'Kemarin kan aku lupa mencuci lobak itu' batinnya.

"Iya..Kayak ada rasa susu susunya gitu deh" ujar Namjoon.

'Itu bukan susu, tapi Manjuice Jongin, bodoh' batin Sehun, sedikit tidak rela.

Jongin baru saja pulang dari minimarket. matanya yang bulat berbinar saat melihat satu potong lumpia di piring. "Ini buat Jongie ya" katanya.

Orang-orang mesum di sana lumer melihat kepolosan Jongin.

"Bleee..Lumpianya gak enak" katanya. Ia meletakan lumpia itu kembali ke atas piring.

Siapa sangka? Kalau orang-orang itu berebut mendapatkan lumpia yang sudah digigit oleh namja manis itu? Ya ampun..

* * *

* Di Kamar *

"Hyung, lumpia tadi rasanya gak enak" adu Jongin pada Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sehun menarik Jongin agar namja manisnya itu duduk di ranjang mereka.

"Kau yang memasukan lobak itu ke dalan kulkas ya?"

"Lobak yang mana?"

"Lobak punyanya Tao hyung"

"Oh Lobak yang waktu itu. Iya" Ia mengangguk imut yang membuat Sehun menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Kan hyung sendiri yang suruh"

"Kau tahu tidak? Lumpia itu terbuat dari lobak yang waktu itu kita pakai"

Jongin melotot horror.

"A..apa?"

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

A/n :

Well, ini sequel khusus buat OCJ. Ini absurd banget. Asli. Joy juga gatau kenapa bisa punya pikiran begini*alasan*. Haha..Ini tuh wkt beberapa hari yg lalu Lovely readers chat di line. Ya sedikit collabs juga pikiran kita. semacam bagi-bagi ide sexy mereka ke aku. Yaudah aku jadiin satu terus sedikit diberi bumbu-bumbu romantis taraaaaa..Jadilah FF tergaje yg pernah Joy Buat! Joy paling suka sharing ide sama semua reader yg bersedia sharing ide mereka ke Joy. Ya jadi seperti Inovasi aja sih.

Soalnya kan Joy jadi tau, Genre apa dan plot macam apa yg mereka suka. Jadi kalo ada apa-apa, boleh kok kasih saran buat Joy. Kritik? silahkan! Asal yg beralasan ya^^

Jadi buat kamu yg mau sharing Sexy Imagination kamu ke Joy. Add aja line ku.

 **joylight25**


End file.
